Slorecraft: The Dragonhole
by Sinpathy
Summary: Candi, a goblin warlock, has been defiled by Azeroth's most powerful shaman. Now it is up to to the Brown Dragonflight and her two friends, an undead warrior and blood elf rogue, to make things right. Plenty of vile language and vile situations. Not to be taken as serious literature. p
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Obviously I do not own World of Warcraft. All rights go to Blizzard. No, this is not suppose to be taken seriously. Also very NSFW.**

* * *

Candi lay on her aching stomach, the ice underneath her not doing a whole lot for her pain. She put her head down and thought about the past few days. How had it come to this? Why had Thrall done this to her? The thought of it made her groan in pain. She clutched her fists as her imp cauterized new bleeding from her ripped and swollen vagina. The dragon soul was nothing like a normal Penis, even her days as a whore wandering the streets of Kezhan she had never felt so filled up, so..shamed. she had been there to rescue Thrall from the Alliance, but Thrall's power had proved too much for her goblin warlock abilities.

She cringed again as she felt her fel hunter, Flaazun, gently lick the soft, inner pink of her pussy. It was keeping her wound clean, but something wasn't healing right. Something else was very wrong. Images of the rape kept flooding her mind as she sifted through the pain for her answer. Thrall making her cum with the handle of the Doomhammer had been epic, but when he shoved her down on the boat's floor and pushed the dragon soul to her wet pussy lips, she knew he had snapped. "Fuck the other leaders will you?" He had said. She moaned as she spread her legs wide and felt her nipples harden. The dragon soul had opened her lips and tingled her opening with a strange vibrating magic. She almost came, but it didn't stop.

"Let Kael'thas fuck you doggystyle while your succubus fucked him the same way will you?" His voice had been full of hate and with a strong push he thrust the dragon soul dangerously far inside of her. She closed her eyes as tears fell. Her pussy had started to rip. The warm blood had exploded on his tusks. She told him to stop. That she never did that. That he was mistaken, but she knew it was over when told her, "never again, Jaina. You filthy whore!" She yelled as Azeroths most powerful shaman thunderstormed the dragon soul completely inside of her too small vagina. She had almost blacked out. The blast had sent her sailing through the wooden boat and down into the ocean itself. Waves of pain escalated as she saw the water swirl with red. She felt the dragonsoul lodged firmly between her hips. With the last of her ebbing strength, she summoned her last soulshard, the first two had been spent to keep her wet and Thrall hard. She consumed its power and instantly summoned her voidwalker. It immediately recognized her in pain and bubbled her against attack. It approached her and bound its uncorporeal form around the dragonsoul and sent it flying deep down into the oceans depths.

"Rape is void where prohibited," it said as the pain and now gushing blood loss forced her consciousness to fade. She felt it wrap its bloody blue arms around her and finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been unconscious for three days. Her voidwalker had taken her back to her small hovel in the troll section of Orgrimmar and her demons had tended to her as best they could. No one would bother her here as she healed. This section of Orgrimmar was pretty empty besides the rampant flux of new troll druids. She had thought to lock the door when she regained consciousness. She had woken several times to big, furry, troll bear penises skullbashing her mouth till white semen flooded down her throat. It always ended the same. They would root her and cat form, dash away and stealth. The only benefit she had gotten out of it was to spit the sperm up and wipe it on her face. It helped her sexy goblin complexion.  
With a grunt, she conjured another health stone and rubbed it softly against her loins. It was a slow process. It had been made even slower due to the matter of her yelling to keep the noise down. If her fel guard played his records backwards one more time, he was getting banished.  
She knew the pain would crescendo again in a couple of hours, so she yelled for her demons and they helped her open a summoning portal. She had to get her undead warrior friend there to help her. He would know what to do. He would know how to help get the sliver of broken Dragonsoul out of her pink, damaged vagina. And when she had healed, she might even let her devastated any precious hole on her that he wanted.  
Maybe then he'd stop going after that blood elf rogue he'd wanted so badly. Filthy rogue. Candi bet she even poisoned her labia.  
"Summon him. Quickly." She muttered. "You too, fel guard. No more backwards Lionel Richie or so help me Light I'm throwing your axe so far up your ass that.."  
She let the thought go. It made her pussy quiver and bleed, breaking several precious scabs.


End file.
